In current incandescent traffic/rail signaling, in an interior space of the incandescent traffic/rail signal housing, an incandescent bulb is mechanically held in place by a socket base.
When retrofitting the current incandescent traffic/rail signal housing to utilize light-emitting diode (LED) technology, the socket base is not suitable for anchoring the LED system (LED source and PSU). LED systems require additional anchorage points that are not available in these housing making retrofit applications challenging.